10 Christmas Songs
by T'Key'la
Summary: From the prompt "put your iPod on shuffle and write." Since I'm currently grooving to my Christmas playlist, all of these songs are Christmas related, obviously. Chapter 2 is up. K/S
1. Chapter 1

**What Child is This – Garth Brooks**

He wasn't even sure he believed in the story of the birth of Jesus. He had no reason to not believe it. The stories had made him smile as a child, like it did for most Earth children, especially the part about the shepherds telling the Wise Men to follow the star to the stable where the child was born. Not that he thought gold, frankincense, and myrrh were appropriate gifts for a newborn but the pictures he had seen of the miracle birth all showed a smiling Mary and Joseph so they must have thought it was okay.

When Spock began to ask about the origins of Christmas, Jim explained it in the way he had always heard it. Spock thought it was a fascinating series of myths but surely most Earth-born people did not believe it to be fact. Most Earth-born Christians did, Jim explained. Or had at one time. And it had given them Christmas, which reminded them all that there was a greater purpose to life.

**Little Drummer Boy – Josh Groban**

Spock thought this song to be particularly Human in its intent and repetitive nature. Humans, he knew, found great comfort in having the most mysterious of events represented in a simple and straightforward manner. The story of the little drummer who had no gifts to provide the newly born Christ child would make those with no material goods feel as worthy as though who had provided the gold, frankincense, and myrrh. And if the Earth-born Christians were comforted by the fact that a destitute child was as welcome to the cradle of their new born Messiah as the wealthy Wise Men, then he could hardly fault their reasoning. He did request, finally, that Jim take that particular song out of his Christmas mix. He didn't feel any need to have "pa-rump-a-pum" repeating in his head any longer than it already had.

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Kenny Logins**

Jim didn't need any of the things listed in the song to have a Merry Christmas. His heart was light because he had the only thing he needed – Spock had confessed his love, finally. Jim had tried to tell him so many times in so many ways how he felt but Spock could not understand. When Jim finally spelled it out to him, Spock stared at him, black eyes wide and brimming – not with tears, but with happiness.

They would be together through the next year, their troubles would be out of sight, and Jim at least would be having a Merry little Christmas because he had gotten the one gift he had wanted the entire time he and Spock had served together. The shining star they hung on the Christmas tree in rec room 4 was their gift to the crew – a public declaration of the love the crew knew existed long before Spock would acknowledge it.

**It Came Upon A Midnight Clear – Josh Groban**

Angels were something else Jim wasn't sure he could believe existed. Because if they did, surely they would have found them by now. On the other hand, maybe angels were the mystical representations of those people in your life who made it worth living. The ones who brought you coffee on the bridge when you were in the fourth hour of your third straight shift. The ones who told you that the shields were back to maximum and the Klingons had self-destructed. The ones who informed you that the shuttle had been recovered and although those aboard were unconscious, Dr. McCoy said that they would be fine once he gave them enough oxygen to replace that which they had been without. Angels were the ones who came to your quarters at midnight to tell you that they had found Mr. Spock on the planet, and he and the landing party were unharmed and would be back aboard in the next 20 minutes as soon as Scotty had the transporters back on lone.

**I Wonder as I Wander Out Under the Sky – Linda Ronstadt**

The planet was beautiful – the sky clear and bright, reminiscent of Earth's blue. But the beauty hid awful secrets that they learned of only too late to save two of their crewmembers. And the solar eclipse that occurred just as they beamed down only made the situation worse. They inhabitants of the planet were suspicious and frightened of the natural phenomena that coincided with their arrival. They refused to listen to any of their reasoned arguments and Jim ordered an emergency beam out but not soon enough to save the two botanists who were speared before the transporters caught them.

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen - Garth Brooks.**

It had been a particularly bad month aboard Enterprise. They had lost…too many crewmembers. They had limped to the Starbase, barely enough power to arrive safely. Jim knew that Starfleet was going to ream him a new one when they contacted him once they were finally docked. He was shocked when the Admirals told him that they were putting him in for commendation, along with the rest of his crew. That they had survived the attacks and still prevented galaxy wide unrest was more than praise worthy.

Rest well, the Admirals said as they signed off

**My Favorite Things - Eddie Fisher**

Spock. My starship. Bones even when he's cranky. Spock. Shore leave. Watching Uhura give the icy stare of fury to those crewmembers who annoy her. The end of Alpha shift when things have gone well and I know that Beta will not have too many things to worry about. Scotty when he tells me "I'm givin' it all I got." Watching Sulu and Chekov whisper over their panels like I can't see them. Telling Bones I am not coming to MedBay under any circumstances so I can listen to him mumble and threaten me. Spock.

**Sleigh Ride – Neil Diamond**

"There is absolutely no reason for us to avail ourselves of this mode of transport," Spock said with his version of indignation, frozen indignation as it was 28 degrees Fahrenheit in Iowa.

"It's a sleigh, Spock. It's a tradition," Jim said with a bright smile. Jim climbed onto the sleigh, holding up the cozy blankets in invitation. Spock reluctantly climbed aboard, sitting pressed closed to his t'hy'la. When Jim put the blankets over them, Spock had to admit there was something endearing about this tradition, Jim's cheeks pink from the cold as he snuggled closer to Spock.

**Winter Wonderland – Garth Brooks**

"You know I hate snow," Spock said for the 20th time since they had beamed down. "This is not a wonderland to me."

"Stop complaining. I love snow," Jim said, throwing a snowball at Spock which earned him a hot glare. "We need to build a snowman."

"Absolutely not. I am returning to our cabin," Spock said, hands shoved deep in his pockets, hood zipped all the way up to his chin.

"Alright," Jim conceded with a smile, walking next to Spock as they returned to the warm cabin, the fire still blazing brightly. When they were out of their wet coats and mittens and boots, they lay stretched out before the fire, Jim gazing dreamily at the dancing flames.

"Will you marry me?" Spock asked softly into Jim's still cold ear.

Jim thought he had dreamt the words until he turned to study Spock's face with the expectant expression. "Really?"

"Really."

**Merry Christmas Santa – Muppets**

"Tell me again the purpose of dressing in artificial red and white fur head to toe?" Spock said as he helped Jim stuff another pillow into the ridiculous outfit.

"Stop trying to understand it, love. Santa is a cherished and beloved Christmas tradition on Earth. And I told you, he brings presents to good little boys and girls."

"We have no children on Enterprise," Spock pointed out.

"I know. But the crew has been very good this year and deserves presents," Jim said, putting the equally ridiculous hat on his head, joining the ridiculous fake beard he had glued on already.

"Very well."

The obvious joy that the arrival of Santa brought to the crew gathered in rec room 4 made Spock reconsider his original assessment of the tradition.

"I see that now you understand," Jim whispered into Spock's ear when they sat pressed together in the oversized chair someone had procured for Santa's arrival.

"I understand," Spock agreed, giving Jim a quick kiss on his smiling lips. "Merry Christmas, Santa."

**Go Tell It On the Mountain – Garth Brooks**

That's what Jim wanted to do – tell it over the hills and everywhere that Spock had proposed. Spock wanted to marry him with all his flaws and irritating habits and all-too-human personality. It had to be a Christmas miracle that Spock had asked him to marry him because Jim had begun to believe it was never going to happen. It wasn't that he thought Spock didn't love him enough. On the contrary, Spock's love was unconditional and complete. But loving Jim and marrying him were two different things. Marrying meant permanently tying himself to the one person who scared Spock more than death itself. But Spock was sure, had given Jim his promise, mentally sharing with Jim the portion of his mind that held tight to everything Jim was to him.

Yeah, he'd go tell it on a mountain just as soon as Spock released his mouth so he could talk again.


	2. 10 More Random Christmas Songs

10 More Random Christmas Songs  
(Or How Many Ways Can I Avoid Actually Studying For My Spanish Final)

**1) Let It Snow – Garth Brooks**

"The weather outside is frightful," Spock said to Jim who was lounging in front of the fire, not in the least concerned about the blizzard that was howling beyond the window of their cabin.

"It hardly matters, love. Come enjoy some of this popcorn," Jim coaxed with a smile, throwing another kernel in the air and effortless catching it in his mouth.

"Explain to me the purpose of popcorn," Spock requested, laying down next to Jim.

"There isn't one," Jim admitted. "But I still love eating it in front of the fire with my best friend."

"Best friend with benefits," Spock clarified, kissing his love's smiling, salty, buttery mouth.

**2) Jingle Bells – Willie Nelson**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells," the crew sang with much more enthusiasm than talent. Spock stood slightly apart, silently amused by the custom. The more eggnog they consumed, the louder they sang. And what did a one horse open sleigh have to do with the Earth tradition of Christmas, exactly? He'd have to remember to ask Jim when he had the chance. He'd ask him now but the Captain was the one orchestrating this sing-along. Who knew Jim could play the piano, if one could actually call what he was doing playing?

**  
3) Pretty Paper – Roy Orbison**

"Why would you not just hand the gift to me?" Spock asked when Jim extended a festively wrapped gift to him.

"Because that's not how it's done," Jim explained patiently. "You have to wrap Christmas presents. Unwrapping them is half the fun."

"What is the other half?" Spock asked, his arms still firmly folded over his chest in his most 'why are humans so utterly – human' stance.

Jim laughed at him, pulling him to sit down next to him on their loveseat. "Stop being so stubborn and open it."

"Very well," Spock agreed, taking off the paper to discover a real bound volume of his favorite Vulcan poetry. Maybe he did understand the purpose of Christmas gifts after all.

**  
4) The First Noel – Josh Groban**

"Mary knew she carried the son of God?" Spock asked as Jim put out his nativity, one of the few items he had actually brought with him from his Iowa house.

"Yeah," Jim said. "The Angel of the Lord told her."

"Why then was she not appropriately accommodated when her journey was complete? Why was the son of God born in a stable?"

"Because God wanted his son to be accepted as human. Not as a god but as a messiah," Jim explained.

"A messenger," Spock said, putting the camels in their place beside the stable, one of the figures watching over them.

"Yes. Joseph agreed to marry her even though she was having a baby not his," Jim said.

"He was an extraordinary man," Spock said.

"He was. Then when Jesus was born, the shepherds came to worship at the manger. That was the first noel - the first night of blessings."

"It's a lovely story," Spock said as he placed the beautifully delicate angel on top of the manager to look after the Christ child and his holy family.

**  
5) Blue Christmas – Elvis Presley**

"It's ridiculous that Starfleet would send you on assignment at all. But now?" Jim asked, his anger showing through.

"Christmas is not my holiday," Spock reminded him.

"But it's mine. And we requested spousal assignment. Why does it make it okay for them to assign you to this survey now? I don't want to spend Christmas without you."

"We have no power to alter their decision, t'hy'la," Spock pointed out.

"But it's Christmas," Jim complained one more time.

**  
6) Christmas Song – Josh Groban**

Chestnuts roasting, check.  
Artificial snowmen in the corners, check.  
Christmas songs to play during the party, check.  
Turkey dinner with all the trimmings, check.  
Mistletoe strategically placed around the ship, check.  
Replica reindeer with bells on their harnesses, check.  
Presents for the entire crew under the gigantic tree, check.  
His t'hy'la in a red velvet shirt, check.

"Merry Christmas to you," Jim said as he opened the door to allow the crew to enter and begin the festivities, Spock by his side, greeting all the crew as they poured in, their voices filled with excitement.

**  
7) It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year – Garth Brooks**

"It is the most wonderful time of the year," Jim told Bones. "The happiest season of all."

"For you maybe. You're in love. You have your ship."

"You have me," Jim said with a bright smile. "Even if you're being grumpy, you'll come to the party, right? Spock will never forgive you if you don't."

"Why would he care? As long as you are there, he'll have everything you need," Bones reminded him.

"But he wants to roast marshmallows with you. And you have to read 'The Night Before Christmas.' It's your job."

"You could do it," Bones said.

"Nope. You have to. 'Kay?" Jim asked, smiling his most charming smile.

"Alright. Just cheer the hell down and I'll do it."

**  
8) Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer – Gene Autry**

"So you are telling me that the other reindeer ostracized one of their kind because of perceived differences?" Spock asked when _Rudolph_ had played in Jim's Christmas mix.

"Yeah. He had a very shiny nose – you might even say it glowed," Jim confirmed.

"When it was determined that Rudolph and his irregularity was of value to Santa Claus, only then did the other reindeer accept him as full member of their herd?" Spock asked.

"Well, I don't think anyone thinks about reindeer herds. But that's pretty much it. The other reindeer wouldn't let Rudolph play any of their reindeer games."

"And what precisely is a reindeer game? They have no opposable thumbs. They cannot manipulate…."

"I'll take it out of my mix if you'll stop asking," Jim finally decided, stopping they rest of Spock's questions. It wasn't one of his favorite songs anyway.

**  
9) White Christmas – Donna Summer**

He rarely ever felt nostalgic. It wasn't like his home life growing up was anything to miss or to wish to recreate. But there was something undeniably wondrous about a white Christmas, the world blanketed by snow, a hush falling with the flakes. He had no desire to return to Iowa for Christmas, or any other holiday. But it never would feel quite like Christmas on board his starship. The cold, darkness of space was beautiful to him, but would never replace a world turned white with snow, not at Christmas.

**  
10) Deck the Halls – John Denver and the Muppets**

"Where do you think you will find boughs of holly?" Bones asked as he leaned closer to watch Jim finish his list for the crew party.

"No idea. You talk to Scotty about programming the holo-fire?"

"Yes," Bones agreed, reaching over to point at the list. "You get the music?"

"Done."

"What is the meaning of fa-la-la-la-la-la?" Spock asked from across the table where he sat drinking his tea.

"No clue," Jim admitted. "Just one of those Christmas mysteries."

"You ever heard the song?" Bones asked.

"I have. Seems…repetitious and filled with nonsense," Spock observed.

"It would to you," Bones said with a shrug.

"Hey, guys, 'tis the season to be jolly!" Jim scolded with a laugh.

"Of course," Spock said.

"Bones? If you aren't nice to Spock, Santa won't bring you anything for Christmas," Jim warned.

"Okay. I'll be jolly, just for you."

"Preciate it. Now I need to go find some gay apparel to don so I'll be ready," Jim said happily, leaving the other two to exchange fond, amused glances at their Captain's childlike enthusiasm for his favorite holiday.


End file.
